Conference area
|firstseen = "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" |lastseen = "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" }} The conference area was a meeting space located at CTU Los Angeles. When the CTU Los Angeles building was refurbished after the bombing on Day 2, the conference area was introduced, centered around a table set to the side of the main floor. It was used for less secure briefings and for long range planning, preparation, and business sessions. Day 3 At the beginning of Day 3, Michelle Dessler received a call from Sunny Macer in the conference area that she passed to Tony Almeida. Macer informed him that a Cordilla virus infected body had been dropped at National Health Services, and Tony ordered Michelle to initiate a Level 1 setting protocol. Jack Bauer then called, and Tony updated him. When an anonymous phone call was made to the FBI, Tony played it in the conference area and they heard Hector Salazar's demands. Jack briefed them on the Salazars' background. After CTU discovered Kyle Singer's connection to the virus, Tony called a meeting in the conference area to brief several analysts about Singer's background and Jack's operation to bring him in. Tony wrapped up the meeting at 3:15pm, re-iterating the seriousness of the threat. Later Adam was working in the conference area and informed Tony he needed wind vectors to anticipate the spread of the virus from Singer's apartment. Shortly after 4pm, a second call from Hector Salazar came in and Michelle listened to it in the conference area. It demanded that Ramon Salazar was to be dropped at the Van Nuys Dam. Michelle asked Adam if he could trace the call, and reminded everyone that they had 2 hours to find the virus. When Ryan Chappelle arrived from Division, he called a meeting of department heads in the conference area where he explained that Jack and Ramon were expendable and would be shot down if necessary to stop Ramon leaving the country. Later, Kim approached Tony at the conference area and asked for the code to finalise the comm file, and he gave her the wrong one. Tony was checking on the NSA's satellites when Michelle came over and mentioned that he had made mistakes and should consider stepping. He angrily dismissed her concerns as Adam informed them an NSA satellite was available. When the virus exchange location was confirmed as Posta Mita, Tony briefed everyone in the conference area of the plan to secure it. After the exchange happened and Nina was brought back to LA, Chappelle briefed everyone on the priority of finding Michael Amador and Marcus Alvers. Adam admits they have little information on Alvers due to Michelle not updating the European logs, which she claimed she didn't think was a priority. About 25 minutes later Chase spoke to Kim in the conference area about his daughter, but they were interrupted by Marcy. Adam Kaufman used the conference area at 8:05am to inform CTU analysts of the spread of the Cordilla virus. Tony told everyone that they had to switch from prevention to containment, as the virus had been released. Later Chloe approached Tony in the conference area to inform him that Sara Kaufman, Adam's sister, was infected with the virus. The following hour, Adam spoke to his sister on the phone in the conference area before Chloe interrupted him to tell him about some missing satellite frames. Before Day 4 When CTU re-located to a different building following Day 3, the conference area was given a much more open design, losing the walls altogether, therefore just becoming a table situated to the side of the main floor. It was installed with a specially designed lighting fixture, a 50-inch plasma screen, and three 20-inch widescreen LCD monitors on the table. It could seat up to 15 participants. Day 4 Erin Driscoll and Curtis Manning discovered the location of Omar's compound at the conference table, and phoned Jack to let him know. They watched the staged execution of James Heller on one of the screens in the conference area. Shortly after 1pm, Curtis briefed James Heller and CTU staff about the Dobson override in the conference area, and went through the casualty estimates if it was used to melt down America's nuclear reactors. After the San Gabriel Island reactor started to melt down, Brandon put through a call from Derek Rosner to the conference area. Rosner reported the extent of the radiation leak. Later Audrey was co-ordinating the evacuation from the conference area when Edgar Stiles came and asked her to help his mother. A short while later Edgar returned and Audrey told him that his mother could not be saved. When the nuclear crisis had been resolved, staff were briefed at the conference area on the background of Habib Marwan. Tony Almeida asked Driscoll about reassigning the field units, and she was unable to answer sufficiently and had to leave. Sarah Gavin expressed doubts that she was capable of leading CTU. Bill Buchanan arrived at CTU to discuss the trade of Behrooz Araz for Jack Bauer, and he led a meeting at the conference area to decide whether to go through with it. At 11pm, Buchanan briefed staff at the conference area about the shooting down of Air Force One. Later Buchanan was working at the conference area when Edgar approached him to tell him Curtis Manning had arrived at the Marina del Rey. Chloe O'Brian spoke to Tony Almeida at the conference area, asking him to get Edgar to let her use his system to verify Nabilla Al-Jamil's lead. and Richard Heller work to identify the suspect]] Audrey briefly worked at the conference area later that morning. Just before 5am, Richard Heller and Curtis Manning worked to remotely identify the suspect at the Mercerwood from the conference table. Just after 5am, Bill and Michelle worked at the conference table to co-ordinate the response to Tony Almeida's capture. Michelle attempted to get all available LAPD units to the scene, but Bill took her to one side and told her to remain calm and objective. Day 5 Shortly after 8am on Day 5, Bill Buchanan briefed staff at the conference area as Edgar confirmed that the footage of Jack Bauer as David Palmer's assassin was not altered. He explained that Curtis Manning had pulled phone logs from Day 4 indicating a connection between Jack, Palmer, Michelle, Tony and Chloe; he then ordered Spenser Wolff attempt to track Chloe down. Bill Buchanan was in the conference area when Mike Novick called him, asking for an update on the CTU assault on Ontario Airport. Later, Audrey Raines was sat at the table when Jack called her, asking her to contact his daughter. Shortly before 4pm, Bill was at the conference table when Chloe phoned him and asked him to distract Lynn McGill for a few minutes. Just after 5pm, Bill Buchanan, Audrey and Chloe were in an emergency briefing with department headsat the conference table when Curtis Manning informed them that the bodies of the terrorists who attacked the Suvarov motorcade were being airlifted to the morgue. Audrey then put a call from Jack on speaker, and he explained that Christopher Henderson had escaped from Omicron after destroying their servers. Chloe then traced his location to 5714 Tarrowood Drive, and Jack said he would investigate on his own. Later, Audrey monitored Jack from the conference area while he went to Henderson's house. Day 6 Analysts were working around the conference table when Stuart Pressman arrived to collect his brother's body. Chloe O'Brian left the table to greet him, and Nadia Yassir asked Morris to go and see who it was. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Areas of CTU